Krang vs Reagan
Krang vs Reagan is a what if Death Battle. Description TMNT vs Conker! Which of these two fighters has the deadly, bulky robotic body? Interlude Wiz: Some combatants don't always do their own fighting. Boomstick: Some like these two control bulky looking robots to fight their enemies with. Wiz: Krang, indisputable ruler of Dimension X... Boomstick: ...and Reagan the strange... robotic spider-bear thing. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Krang Wiz: Krang is the evil ruler of Dimension X, he once lead a war against a group of Neutrinos. Boomstick: Neutrinos are a bunch of intergalactic elves who love peace and having fun. But eventually, Krang was banished and exiled to Earth where all that was left of him was a creepy-ass brain of his with eyes and a mouth of its own and having a pair of tentacles. Wiz: And during his Exile, he makes an acquaintance with fellow villain, Oroku Saki, who eventually became the Shredder. As an agreement, Krang promised Shredder the avast technical knowledge, including the Mutagen and the Technodrome, if Shredder can make him the body he designed. Boomstick: Which he eventually did, after realizing that Shredder's nemesis, Hamato Yoshi survived the mutagen, only to become Splinter, as well at a quartet of turtles became the world's most fearsome fighting team we know and love today, especially when his current yet famous robotic body reminds me of fat Majin Buu. Wiz: And despite having less ninjitsu experiences, less fights against the turtles, and being defeated by them every now and then, the robotic body was more than a match for the turtles, that even if Shredder does betray Krang, he doesn't stand a chance against him, even with his most advanced of Ninjitsu skills. Krang: With the body I've designed, no force on Earth can stop me. Shredder: Including myself, that is why I don't trust you, Krang. Wiz: And there is a certain number of reasons why, it's because his famous robotic body possesses more than just superhuman strength due to its bulky appearance, and the fact that it out-scales the Shredder in height. Boomstick: No Shit! As this robo-body can also be a partial shape-shifter in which he can shape-shift mostly his hands into various objects like clippers, walky-talkies, axes, hammers, guns, even cans of beer... Okay maybe not the last one, but if I were in Krang's brain-like tentacles, I would definitely add cans of beer to the arsenal. Wiz: And on several occasions, whether the molecular amplification circuit is in function or not, Krang can enlarge himself and his body to up to that of Godzilla; also with his body, Krang has the ability of flight as was evident when he and Shredder retreated back in the Technodrome, the time he stole the Statue of Liberty in "Turtles in Time", and in the same title when fighting the Turtles themselves in the "Neon Night Riders" level. Also, Krang's body also shoots lasers and Electricity from its eyes. Boomstick: Wow, now that guy knows how to step up his game. And in case if you guys are wondering what Krang's original body was, he was once a humanoid lizard thing. Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, at one time Krang tries to make six clones of himself to do his own bidding in New York, until the clones "Regrew" their bodies the same way lizards do regenerate their tails, why Krang didn't bother doing it himself is beyond even me, though. Boomstick: And despite being once a lizard-like monster from dimension X, he is the cousin of this guy. 2013 Michelangelo: Kraang Sub-Prime? Kraang Sub-Prime: sarcastically No, Megan Fox! Wiz: Okay... well his most famous feat was lasting in a literal giant combat with Ch'Rell, the utrom Shredder, when Krang himself, Shredder, and as well as the 1987 and 2003 versions of the turtles team up to stop him from destroying the prime Turtles, refereringly the Mirage Turtles. Boomstick: But that was before he himself tried to do that when his cousin only wants him to destroy just the turtles themselves, not the universes. Wiz: But as long as he has his body with many surprises in it, he can be dangerous, unstoppable, and unpredictable. Krang: his android body grows to a gigantic size Now, wretched reptiles, you will face... the wrath of Krang! Michaelangelo: Wasn't that the name of a movie? Leonardo: I don't believe I saw it. Raphael: And I don't believe I seen anything like this! Reagan Wiz: In the year 1301, there had been a war between the Squirrels and Weasels known as the Milk Wars. Boomstick: So there is even a badass war of the furries? Awesome! Wiz: The leader of the Weasel army, known as von Kripplespac... (Boomstick bursts out in laughter) Wiz: Ahem! Boomstick: Sorry, it sounds funny! Wiz: (sigh) Anyway, as I was saying, he wanted extreme power so bad, that he created an army of robotic soldiers known as the Tediz. Boomstick: Which are bunch of deadly kill-ass robotic teddy bears that spoof World War II's Nazis; but unfortunately for nutsac, the Panthers, who were the supposed allies of the squirrels turned into traitorous spoiled bratty pussycats mad for power and ruled both kingdoms of the squirrels and weasels, thus turning nutsac himself into the Panther King's Professor. Wiz: But there may be a day when the Tediz Master himself may rise to power again when he overthrows the Panther king, including his toughest Tedi named Reagan. Boomstick: Better known to the many Conker Fans as... the Experiment. Wiz: This robotic Tedi is made of what appears to be a robotic spider-bear... Boomstick: (in singsong) Spider-Bear, Spider-Bear, does what ever he wouldn't dare! Wiz: ...with a robotic puppet that resembles a little girl chipmunk who serves as the brain and eyes, while the rest is considered the brawn. It's first weapon of choice of choice is its chainsaw that can kill a squirrel in one shot, but there's more. Boomstick: This robot is equipped with a mini gun, in which... Little Girl: It fires 8000 per second, brass cased 8mm with tungsten alloy heads and high explosive charge. Boomstick: Hey, I was going to say that, bratty bitch! Well anyway, it can also use a high energy, inverted magneto laser in which it can be used at long ranged, and it can even fire missiles with many warheads. Wiz: Though the experiment can be shot in the arm to dismantle the little girl and be open for a shot behind the back for damage. And has a self-destruct button to blow up an entire island. Boomstick: Well, that is getting harsh for even a little girl like that to do. Wiz: Thus the experiment is one of the Professor's most dangerous Tedi of all. Little Girl: Mr. Squirrel! Guess What? The show's not over, till the little girl sings. Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue the theme song of inner of Grunty Industries from Banjo-Tooie) We appear in what is known to be a military base, and in there is a little chipmunk girl who is looking around while being at first looks like she is trapped in a door by her lower waist. But then all of a sudden, she spies what appears to be an opening to some strange portal, and coming out is what appears to look like a giant bald man in shoulder pads, sporting red briefs, shoes and gloves to match the color of the briefs, a pair of sunglasses, and what looks like a satellite on top of his head, but when the body turn to show the revealing in his belly, it shows a brain with a face and a pair of tentacles. Brain: This looks like a perfect place to find the ingredients I need to make more Mutagen (urp) Since I can’t trust that idiot and the two mutant morons to do anything right, I, Krang of Dimension X, will have to do it myself. Little Girl: (calmly) Not quite easily sir, whatever it is you are trying to do. Krang then sees the girl who was addressing him. Krang: Oh, and you must be the security guard? (Mockingly laughs) The Little girl then turns her head in a complete “Exorcist”-style 360 degree circle with her blue eyes turned green. Krang: (noticing what he just saw) Wow, never knew you could do that. Little girl: Nor were you expecting this. The little girl opens the hatch door bellow her to reveal what appears to be a cybernetic spider teddy bear that has gone through surgery. Krang: (surprised) You’re a full robot? Little Girl: Indeed I am an experiment, named Reagan, for you see like yourself, I am the brains and eyes, while my Bear companion is the brawns. Krang: Okay, we’ll just have a showdown then, shall we. Reagan: Very well, then. The pilots both get their respective robots in their fighting positions. (Cue the theme song of the first level from Mega Man X) FIGHT! Reagan starts off by unleashing the buzz saw in him and tries to slash Krang to bits, but the ruler of Dimension X himself had his robotic body change hands into a pair of axes and used one of them to block the saw with, and used the other to break the metallic stem like part of the buzz saw off. Krang: Is that all you got? (Urp) Reagan: Actually, Mr. Brain, this is only the beginning; time to unleash my Mini gun. The Cyborg Spider-Teddy then unleashes what appears to be two big machine guns, one on each side and starts firing away, but of course Krang makes his robotic body fly around, dodging bullets as much as he could until he started firing rockets from his chest to destroy the machine guns with. Krang: Your guns are no match for my flight, Ha, Ha! Reagan: Oh yeah, well here comes my Magneto Laser. Reagan then pulls out two of itself being a pair of what looks like laser cannons, one from each side like her mini guns before. And then, the cyborg Teddy fires his laser away, but the ruler of Dimension X orders his robot to counter it with his own lasers, and when the two lasers connect, then came a surprising explosion that knocked bot robot fighters back some. Both were partially damaged, but mostly Reagan due to the Magneto laser being destroyed into pieces from the explosion earlier. (Cue Reagan’s Theme song from Conker’s Bad Fur Day) Krang: That’s it, Robo-Brat! Playtime is over! (Urp) Reagan: I agree to that, Mr. Brain. Just then, Reagan pulls out what appears to be a pair of quadruple missile shooting bazookas on each side; Meanwhile, Krang grows the size of himself and his robot until both are the size of Godzilla. Reagan fires as many missiles at the monster sized ruler of Dimension X, which is then destroyed by the electricity coming from the body’s eyes. Then more sparks were hitting both bazookas, smashing them into pieces, plus more came to hit the cyborg teddy’s right arm causing it to explode and separate the bear and girl chipmunk from each other to scream in agony. Reagan: You %@#$ing... No, must remain calm, no matter what. Krang: My, such a colorful language for a child-like robot, ha, ha! But as the big teddy was trying to find the girl to put back on his right arm, Krang used his body to zap the sparks into the red opening on the cyborg teddy’s back to give it enough damage that it caused the cyborg Teddy to cause an explosion. Reagan: Oh no, my partner, you destroyed my partner, and my little babies. Krang then turns back to normal size and gives the little girl bot a decent kick in mockery. Krang: And this is why you shouldn’t mess with Krang, indisputable ruler of Dimension X. Now then, where was I? Oh yeah, what I came here for, the final ingredient, Ah here we are, Nyotrinaline, the last ingredient to make more special mutagen and maybe put an end to those miserable wretched reptiles once and for all! (Krang laughs evilly, but then Reagan clears her voice) Reagan: Oh, Mr. Brain, Guess what? It’s not over until the little girl sings, and that is me. Krang: How so? Reagan: With this pretty red button to blow you up. Reagan then presses the button, only to activate a countdown that reads thirty seconds. Reagan: There, it may time based, but I have made sure that all escape doors are locked so you will die and burn like a… Much to Reagan’s surprise, Krang opens a portal heading himself back to the Technodrome. Krang: (as he leaves) Yeah, yeah, real cute, but now I must head back to the Technodrome and make more mutagen, goodbye (laughs evilly) Krang then enters the portal and it shuts after he enters it. Reagan: Oh, Shi… An explosion happens causing the place to be blown into pieces and everything goes white. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Yeah, robots are cool, especially old Buu-bot Krang was piloting. Wiz: Both combatants have an equal amount of intelligence and arsenal at first, but in the end, Krang's body was capable of defeating the experiment's speed with the strength and durability. Bomstick: If only nutsac had a much better brain like Krang. Wiz: The Winner is Krang Trivia *This is Maxevil's eighty-fourth Death Battle. *This features Krang in the Death Battle as his own combatant, whereas in the last one he was in, known as Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, he was an ally to Shredder's army. *This is Maxevil's second "Robot" themed Death Battle, the first is Overlord vs Toadborg. *This is Maxevil's second death Battle to be made in commemoration, this time in dedication of three occasions between his personal commemoration of seeing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in his hometown mall (despite the turtle being guys in costume characters), the episode of Cartoon Conspiracy that talks about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Multiverse conspiracy explained by one of his favorite YouTube people, R2ninjaturtle, and for the upcoming premiere of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Out of the Shadows" coming to theaters June 3rd; the first is Bayonetta vs Ursula; and the next five are Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's twelfth Death Battle to pit a Video Game Character and a Comic Book Character against each other, the first eleven are Michelangelo vs Vector, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Raphael vs Charizard, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Batman vs Solid Snake, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, and April O'Neil vs Ulala. *This is the fourth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have Boomstick spoof a theme song, this time being the 1960s Spider-Man theme song but with a certain set of lyrics that are different from the epsiode "Batman vs Spider-Man"; the first three are the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale with the W.I.T.C.H. theme song being spoofed, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon with the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song being spoofed, and Ganondorf vs M. Bison with the Captain Planet and the Planeteers theme song that he previously did in "Shao Kahn vs M. Bison". *This is Maxevil's sixty first Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first sixty are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, and Lorelei vs Malva; and the next eleven are Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016